


Finding Out

by MeganMoonlight



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider, Rare Pairings, Realization, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Ray really did not see that coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/gifts).



It was 5AM and Ray really wanted to go back to sleep. 

About an hour earlier Fraser had called him, telling him that his presence was needed, so Ray had gotten up and had left his apartment as soon as he could.

When he reached the place where they were supposed to meet, Ray noticed that Fraser and Dief were already there, along with Vecchio, Inspector Thatcher and... and Maggie MacKenzie. Okay. He did not expect that one at all.

Apparently Maggie was working on a case and needed their help.

Maybe things between them hadn't worked out, but Ray couldn't just not help her when she told them about her investigation.

Inspector Thatcher told them what she had planned, and it seemed to involve the Inspector working with Maggie and Fraser going with Dief, which meant Ray was supposed to go with Vecchio. Just great. At least Vecchio seemed to be just as tired as Ray was, which made him feel a little bit better.

He was about to ask why he had to be the one staying in the car when he noticed that Inspector Thatcher and Maggie looked at each other briefly as they talked about the details of the plan, and it wasn't just a random look people shared either. 

At first he thought he was seeing things, but then he started to notice that they stood rather close to each other, and neither of them seemed to mind the closeness. And he was also sure that their fingers touched briefly when the Inspector mentioned them working together. 

There was also the look they shared right before leaving. The expression on the Dragon Lady's face softened slightly then and... wow. 

Ray shook his head quickly, running fingers of one hand through his hair, and followed Vecchio to his car. He really did not see that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small gift for AnnieM, something requested by one of my friends for holidays :)  
> I didn't think about shipping Maggie and Meg until I've found fics about them. Also, it was my first time introducing Maggie or Meg in a fic, so I hope it's not too bad.  
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> So far the ficlet is un-betaed. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
